The invention pertains to condoms and, in particular, to condoms for the prevention of the transmission of disease for the temporary assistance in overcoming certain forms of impotence.
A variety of condoms and prophylactic devices have been disclosed for the prevention of pregnancy or transmission of disease and for treatment of impotence.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,440, the entire specification incorporated herein by reference, discloses a protective finger sheath for medical and surgical use. The open H end of the sheath includes an elastic portion to form a seal about the physician""s finger and thereby prevent disease elements and other foreign matter from contacting the finger or the finger from contacting the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,723 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,166, the entire specifications incorporated herein by reference, disclose condoms with an elastic lesser diameter sealing area adjacent the open end. In the former patent, the elastic portion includes an adhesive applied to the inner surface. In the latter patent, the adhesive band is optional and covered by a peel-away liner before use.
U.S. Pat No. 4,798,600, the entire specification incorporated herein by reference, discloses an elastic band integrally formed about the open end of the condom to act as a seal against the leakage of semen from within the condom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,416, the entire specification incorporated herein by reference, discloses a separate annular sealing element adjacent the open end and a second separate annular sealing element toward the closed end of the condom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,241, the entire specification incorporated herein by reference, discloses a disposable internally applied penile erector that may be used in combination with a condom or external elastic rubber sleeve. In such combination, the device aids in maintaining or prolonging an existing erection by constriction of blood flow.
Although the above patents disclose sealing configurations to prevent the passage of liquids or solids from the open ends of the prophylactic devices, none disclose particular or specific configurations to retain blood within the penis and thereby prolong an erection.
The present invention generally comprises an improved condom configuration to constrict the penis near the base thereof and to thereby substantially reduce blood flow and therefore prolong or maintain an erection.
The constrictive device preferably comprises a broad constrictive band adjacent the proximal end of the condom to maintain the blood supply within the penis and thereby maintain and prolong the erection. The proximal constrictive band is preferably molded integral with the latex condom material or formed as a separate band of a woven rubber material. The separate band may be adhesively attached or solvent welded to the latex condom. Alternatively, the band may be applied separate from the condom.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, a condom is provided, comprising: (1) a hollow tubular sheath closed at a distal end thereof and open at a proximal end thereof; and (2) a constrictive band adjacent the proximal open end, said constrictive band having a modulus of elasticity at least one order of magnitude greater than the elasticity of the hollow tubular sheath beyond the constrictive band.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, a condom is provided, comprising: (1) a hollow tubular sheath closed at a distal end thereof and open at a proximal end thereof; and (2) a constrictive band adjacent the proximal open end, said constrictive band having a modulus of elasticity at least one order of magnitude greater than the elasticity of the hollow tubular sheath beyond the constrictive band; wherein said modulus of elasticity is sufficient to cause constriction of the base of the penis sufficient to substantially reduce blood flow.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, a condom is provided, comprising: (1) a hollow tubular sheath closed at a distal end thereof and open at a proximal end thereof; and (2) a constrictive band adjacent the proximal open end, said constrictive band having a modulus of elasticity at least one order of magnitude greater than the elasticity of the hollow tubular sheath beyond the constrictive band; wherein said modulus of elasticity is sufficient to cause constriction of the base of the penis sufficient to substantially reduce blood flow; wherein the constrictive band comprises substantially inelastic threads woven into a matrix of elastic threads, said inelastic threads generally extending parallel to the axis of the hollow tubular sheath.
In accordance with a fourth embodiment of the present invention, a condom is provided, comprising: (1) a hollow tubular sheath closed at a distal end thereof and open at a proximal end thereof; and (2) a constrictive band adjacent the proximal open end, said constrictive band having a modulus of elasticity at least one order of magnitude greater than the elasticity of the hollow tubular sheath beyond the constrictive band; wherein said modulus of elasticity is sufficient to cause constriction of the base of the penis sufficient to substantially reduce blood flow; wherein the surface of the constrictive band is corrugated parallel to the axis of the hollow tubular sheath.
A more complete appreciation of the present invention and its scope can be obtained from the following detailed description of the invention and the drawings.